powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Addikhabbo/Character Sheet
Remeil owns the first picture. Deisi owns the second. Name: Daniel Witchcraft. Powers: Adaptive Regeneration. Occupation: Brand New World. Alignment: Wildcard. Background: In the time 1960's, the first Superhuman made contact with the denizens of earth. The Superhuman had the appearance akin to what one most desired. It was named Djin. Years after the existence of Djin, more Superhumans began appearing. The abilities triggered based on stress and sheer luck. These Superhumans had the tendency to show the worst of their personalities. They were named Demons. 1996. "Hey! Its the Witch! Let's get him!" Several children pounced on a little boy, beating the ever living shit out of him. He didn't want this life. His mother was accused of being a Witch after healing the mayor's daughter of her brain tumor, thus saving her from death. She was hanged just as he was discovered. Up to date, the townspeople gave him the need to survive, if only barely by throwing rotten food at him. Daniel would make them pay. He would make them all pay. He always thought that. One of the kids, Jack his name, took a hammer and started breaking Daniel's legs. He groaned in pain, but never gave his attackers the satisfaction of seeing him cry. Stop! Please stop! Research was done on the lore of Demon origins. The trigger event, as people liked to call it, was based on the personality and situation of the entity in question, thus making their powers relate to their environment. Daniel always had to adapt. People put poison at his food, he learned to steal. People liked to watch him suffer, he gained apathy. People never allowed him school acces to the knowledge he deserved, he adapted. "Ga!" Daniel's legs were broken and twisted in all the wrong faces, yet the people did nothing. Those eyes, watching him with scorn, eyes full of red and evil, they're the real monsters! They killed his mother for being a Saint! For helping someone! They're all gonna pay! he's going to make them pay! "Ha! He's crying! Hold him down!" jack grinned as the other kids stepped on Daniel's hands. Jack raised the hammer, aimed, and hit. "No more!" Superhumans were called Demons for the negative result of their trigger events. Their blessings, for as much a gift it was, was also a curse; giving them an arsenal and tool in vengeance against those who wronged them. They triggered at their worst. 1989. A Demon by the name Bomber lost his wife and child in a suicide attack by an organization of terrorists. He gained the ability to create nuclear radiation. 500,000 people died. He was killed in a fight against the Government, who held countless Demons at their disposal. 1990. A Demon who called himself Kind Man witnessed bullies beating his friends. All he wanted was to protect his friends. He gained the power to control other people. He now ruled Germany. Germany became the kindest, happiest, most peaceful country in the whole world. That's to be expected, considering they all had one mind to guide them. The mind of a Kind Man. 1991. A Demon named Theodore Travel snapped after his adopted parents, the Travels, were killed in a gang war. He gained strength, speed, durability, regeneration, and telekinesis, among others, and decided to become a hero of justice, fighting for the greater good. Countless people died in his war against crime. He called himself Iron, wore silver armor and a blue cape, with a capital 'I' on his chest to emblaze his name. A solitary man, he is considered a rarity among the Demons, killing other Demons for the greater good. He was the first Demon Slayer. Daniel Witchraft had enough! The power within him surged, called upon by his desire to survive, Daniel gained supernatural powers!!! Daniel's feet healed and he gained bones on the exterior of his feet. He kicked his attackers, making them fall and bleed to death. His hands healed and he gained claws along with it. He swiped Jack's throat and began killing all the other kids. "I knew it! Help!" People began coming over. A man with a machete tried taking Daniel's head off. Daniel blocked with his arms, and his hands were cut off. They healed and he gained denser clawed hands, with two extra fingers on each limb. He swiped the man's hands just as another clubbed his head with a hammer they took from Jack's corpse. Daniel's head bled, healed, and gained a denser skin and a third eye behind his back. He kicked the attacker in the groin again and again and again!!! More people started coming in. The cops opened fire and riddled him with bullets. He healed, gained denser skin, and the ability to turn his spine into a tail, swiping those he couldn't reach with his hands. The cops used flame throwers and tried burning him to death. He healed, became fire-proof, and began mauling on them and butchered all those who kept on attacking. RPG's, Snipers, Rockets, and more were all used against him! He healed again and again! Daniel's tail had no limit on its reach, and so he kept on swiping. He gained two more hands and an extra set of foot for mauling and reaching his enemies. They'll pay! They'll all pay! The town and cities near it were now quarantined. Daniel along a few other Demons were simultaneously destroying countless lives. Then The Government striked back. Daniel was now engulfed in the darkness of his own blood, his eyes as red as those of the people he carved. Daniel fought and killed and died and healed and fought and killed! Tanks! Planes! Everything was used against him! Daniel fought and fought them all! The Government tried putting him down! A telepath sent neurological impulses on his brain, making him kill himself, Daniel healed and became immune to telepathy. The telepath protected himself with the shields of children armed with bombs. Daniel killed them all! The telepath among them. More Demons took its place. The Government had an endless supply. A Hulk of a man, who had muscles all over, beat Daniel to death with a mere smack of his arm. Daniel healed and spikes formed from his body. The man swiped him aside, sending half of him inside a buiding that collapsed. Daniel healed and became even denser, gaining more tails, more spines that now arched like living shadows from his back. Daniel tried attacking the man, who had a denser skin. The man held a nuclear bomb and detonated in point blank range. Daniel healed once more, becoming immune to nuclear radiation, and began a meelee with the man. Daniel's limbs were bigger now, stronger, and he had five pairs of feet. He destroyed the man with his next punch, surprising the attacker. Daniel's blood was now radioactive, and a few managed to penetrate the man's skin with Daniel's potruding bones. Daniel thought it was finally over. Then a giant metallic foot stepped on him. It was a giant robotic lizard, surrounded by countless robots of varying shapes and sizes. Daniel healed again and again as the lizard kept on stepping on him. When it was obviously not enough, the lizard released miniature bombs containing miniature suns that released upon impact. It formed a forcefield around him, nearly incinirating Daniel. But he healed, fought back, adapted. Daniel's snipes grew bigged and he tied them around the lizard, bringing it down as he began pouncing and punching its chest. A robotic monkey and gorilla took its place, the monkey jumping high on the air and forming a reverse kick on Daniel as the Gorilla threw a hay maker. The monkey taunted him by calling him with its hands, as if inciting a fight while the gorilla cracked its knuckles. Robots. Faceless robots, all of them. Daniel fought and killed the two in a war ot attrition, then thought he's won when the rest teleported away, just as he realized his mistake. A streak of silver smacked him, sending Daniel flying across the air! Above him, radiating power with all his glory, was someone Daniel looked up to. Silver armor reminiscent of a Knight, blue cape and silver hair and eyes. An 'I' was emblazed on his chest. Iron. The fight of the lifetime was on! Iron readied his full power. One shot. One kill. That's how he should put the demon down. No, it was now forming wings from its spine, its legs forming into a new tail and hands were replaced by an extra set of heads. It spat three waves of lava at him, and Iron fought back. No matter what happened to Iron, he would fight for the greater good. He remembered the looks on his parents faces, when they died because of some punk whom he killed out of a fit of rage. He failed to save them. The same punk had two children who were days later, found to be malnourished, their father the only one who provided them with food in scarce quantity. They were also his friends. He failed to save them. He fought a man who nearly killed him, a Demon by the name of Ranstalfier. A time traveller from the past who fought and bled for Germany, snapping after trying to destroy the shadow of the once great country, now fallen into the hands of a crazy man. Ranstalfier, who was his best friend, the one person who he could have relied on! The one who he hoped could kill his life! -"I have nothing left!" "No! We could work through this! Please listen to me!" "If you care about your precious people so much then mourn for their deaths!" "RANSTALF!!!"- The man died, trying to kill innocent children. Iron put him down. No matter the punk who made him, the friends who doomed him, or the friend who lost him, Iron stood his ground. No matter the pain and suffering and regret. If someone tried to kill him, he'd never hold it against them. Never regret fighting for the greater good. But... The punk aimed his gun, and pulled the trigger! Theodore threw a shard of broken glass at him. One of them triggered, one of them died. Even he isn's infallible. The children, his friends! The people he loved! He ruined their own lives, and he dare call himself a hero!? Hypocrite in every sense of the word! Theodore died that day, and Iron was born in his place. Death always stood before him. Ranstalfier threw time bubbles at him, and Iron barely managed to dodge tha attacks! He threw a pole that striked his friend in the heart. The man died with a smile. The demonwas now bigger, larger, and was called Fafnir, after the man who became a dragon. Fafnir's two heads pinned him down and the third threw a sea full of lava at him! 'Why didn't you save us?' The evil whispered, his parents flashed before his mind. Failure. Fafnir flew to the sky and slammed against him! The impcat shaked the foundations of the earth! Iron's powers worked based on a limited form of his own perception. He could only alter a bit of his existence, tweaking his origins, giving himself supernatural abilities based on his limits and strengths. 'Why did you kill us?' The evil mourned, the children, his friends, fighting for survival. Failed them. The dragon's heads were torn off, and Iron grabbed mored as more and more took the place of the last ones he crushed. 'Why did you fail us?' The evil chorused! His friend and the people of Germany who's deaths were inevitable the moment he killed a Kind Man! Once upon a time, a long time ago, there was a man named St. George. He fought for the princess and slayed the dragon. Theodore, huh he thought he never called himself that, was once told by his friend. St. George saved the girl by slaying the dragon. His aura shined so bright, and Iron's, no, St. George's cape turned a glorious white. No one ever saves the dragon, he thought. Fafnir never wanted this life. He knew now. He read the boy's life based on supernatural knowledge. In his hand, he held a sword. Ascalon. The sword that killed the dragon. St. George grinned and rejoiced. In his hand, he held the sword to destroy evil in its purest form. "Fafnir! If you could hear me! Listen to me!" The Dragon snorted and readied for the fight of its life! "I will save you!" And so the battle began! The Demonslayer changed his vows, accepting his role as a hypocrite, using a weapon to save the fiend! St. George raised Ascalon and charged into battle against Fafnir, the mighty beast! The Dragon fought with all of its righteous fury, never acknowledging retreat or surrender! Resigned to death, it will make the Demonslayer earn victory inch by breath taking inch! The Hero broke his oath with glee plastered on his mouth! He finally accepted himself for who he is! He battled the monster using a weapon designed to kill dragons to save one! Fight for your beliefs and never look back! The battle for your life has just begun! He, who fights to survive, against he, who fights to win! Never retreat from your desires and dreams! St. George striked with the shining light of Ascalon as Fafnir released burning flames from the sun! Never regret and look towards the beacon of the future! Category:Blog posts